Prisionero del amor
by annea
Summary: Drabbles de varias parejas de KHR. Yaoi. 8059/6927/RL8/D18/XS/10051... ya se me ocurriran más...
1. Chapter 1

Por cada una de las sonrisas de nuestro tiempo juntos. El pasado compartido. Un destino unidos y una esperanza en un futuro juntos. Cada vez que sentía tus manos acariciar mi rostro, cada vez que me susurrabas palabras dulces tenuemente para que no te oyera en la oscuridad de la noche con el calor de nuestros cuerpos rozándose. Solo pienso en mí, ahora, monótona vida cotidiana, aburrida, solitaria, sin tus sonrientes labios pronunciando mi nombre cada vez que llego a casa. Querría dejarme arrastrar por la profunda desazón que aprisiona mi pecho, por los escalofríos que recorren mi cuerpo cuando no siento tu calor propio junto a mi cuerpo, pero te prometí que viviría tu vida desperdiciada…

Porque no puedo buscar tu ser, cuando la tristeza me asalta al recordar mi pasado; porque juudaime dice que he adelgazado mucho porque tú ya no cocinas para mi; porque te hecho tanto de menos; porque me siento infantil cuando no soy capaz de asimilar que no estas conmigo; porque me siento avaro porque no dejo que tu recuerdo vaya con Dios; porque me siento egoísta cuando pienso que con todo, aún así, toda tu vida fue solo para mi.

Porque soy un prisionero del amor, solo un prisionero de tu amor…

* * *

N/A: viva! un aplauso para mi! acabo de matar a mi seme perfecto T^T

buenoooooo, no he puesto los nombre pero espero que se sobrentiendan o sino adivinen y... tableta de chocolate para el ganador! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Aunque eres cruel, indiferente a mí. Aunque eres malvado, un sádico con mi ser.

Por naturaleza retorcido, por naturaleza odioso.

Porque torturas mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón. Porque rechazas las palabras de amor que soy incapaz de pronunciar. Porque te burlas de mis pobres sentimientos. Porque me duele mucho más que me abraces por la espalda; mucho más, que que te burles de mí, porque en momentos así no encuentro ninguna reacción por tu parte, sin embargo, mi corazón late desenfrenado y me duele, me duele mucho.

Me atraviesa que no creas en mis emociones, que desprecies los instantes que intento pasar bonitos contigo. Me destroza que pienses que soy un niño pequeño que se aferra a una ilusión; una ilusión confusa, distorsionada, volátil, inalcanzable que se aleja de mi con cada paso que doy para alcanzarla.

No aguanto tus desplantes, como sonríes cada vez que desprendo lágrimas porque estas siendo cruelmente frio con mi cuerpo cuando lo tocas. No soporto el frio espectral de tu cuerpo muerto.

Quiero que me calientes por las noches, quiero que me digas palabras bonitas, quiero sentir un intenso calor en el pecho cuando me mires con una sonrisa afectuosa en tu bello rostro, quiero que nuestro tiempo juntos sea el suficiente para que los largos mechones de tu pelo acaricien cada parte de mi cuerpo, quiero poder confiar en ti, quiero que puedas confiar en mi, quiero que me digas tu miedos, tus dudas…

Sé que me he convertido en tu juguete, en tu muñeco. Sé que eres dueño de mí. En una marioneta de tus acciones.

Cuando espero que vengas a por mi, cuando me desespero al no verte, cuando te odio por hacerme sentir así, cuando te extraño. Cuando pienso que si no lo hicieras, no serias tú; no serias esa espesa e impenetrable niebla que me envuelve, me hace prisionero.

Porque soy un prisionero del amor, solo soy un prisionero de tu cruel amor…

* * *

P/A: Dios, es MUY tetrico (y abstracto), me da grima a mi misma. Ala, pues adivinen, (como no se nota ¬¬ )... y me lo dicen a ver si aciertais ^^

*P/A=pensamientos de la autora


	3. Chapter 3

Por tu horrible forma de tratarme, por tu retorcida manera de ser, por todas las veces que he visto el placer en tu cara cuando he derramado lagrimas por tu culpa.

Cuando he despertado con todos mis partes desgarrándose por el esfuerzo y un corazón destrozado, cuando he esperado que fueras capaz de tratarme con un poco de cuidado cuando utilizas mi cuerpo de forma tan cruel, cuando siento que mi alma grita desesperada.

Porque eres incapaz de sentir nada por mí más allá de la simple posesividad. Porque has entrenado mi cuerpo para que responda a cada una de las llamadas del tuyo. Porque abusas de mi confianza, de mi fe en un cambio en tu forma de verme. Porque rompes cada una de mis esperanzas cuando haces sangrar mis sentimientos, me impides decir todas esas tonterías que querría murmurarte al oído mientras descanso sobre ti. Porque eres el peor de mis terrores, con el que deseo soñar cada noche. Porque eres el más dulce de mis sueños y la más horrible de mis pesadillas. Porque eres mi propio infierno, pero me haces rozar el cielo con la punta de mis dedos.

Aunque me trates tan mal, aunque me humilles, aunque me digas las cosas más crueles, aunque me hagas arrodillarme ante tus pies, aunque me arrastres por el suelo y me hagas suplicarte, aunque me encadenes, me muerdas, que arañes y destroces mi cuerpo, aunque sea un juego quiero ser el único, aunque me hagas llorar, gritar y rogarte, aunque sea tu esclavo.

Quiero seguirte al fin del mundo, quiero que seas dulce, amable con tus palabras, quiero que me quieras, quiero ser para ti el único en el que te fijes, quiero poder tocarte sin restricciones, quiero poder oír mi verdadero nombre en tus labios, que estos me rocen amorosamente, que tus brazos me abracen con cariño cuando tenga frio, quiero que no me digas palabras obscenas que me hagan colorar.

No quiero que me utilices, no quiero que me humilles, no quiero que me insultes, me hagas llorar, no quiero volver a suplicar por un beso, quiero que me los des porque los necesitas. No quiero tener que depender de ti, de tus acciones.

Pero aún así, no puedo desprenderme de ti. No quiero…

Porque soy un prisionero del amor. Solo un prisionero de tu doloroso amor…

* * *

P/A: heyyyy, va este se merece un premio, me salió muy... sadico, morboso, cosa rara... y muy gore, viva mi subsconciente oscuro, y tenebroso...

a ver, alguien me sabe decir quienes son los protas? -^^- esta vez regalo chapa de uruha-pato-puta, vamos, el puton con liguero de GazettE


End file.
